runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Slayer Helmet and Social Slayer Update
Slayer Helmet and Social Slayer Update Members only The Slayer Rewards Store is now accessible to all slayers and is packed with new rewards: stat boosts and new teleportation options for the full slayer helmet; ways for social slayers to share teleports and protective gear; and a new pet! These are just some of the upgrades we've introduced today, based on your feedback. Read on for full details, or jump into game and play now! Slayer Rewards Store First up, you no longer need to have completed to earn slayer points or access the Slayer Rewards Store. Every slayer now has access to the useful items and assignment management options available there, purchasable with points earned with each assignment completed. If you've not taken a look before, right-click on any slayer master and click 'rewards' to do so. Smoking Kills is still required for some of the store's best rewards, though. You must still complete it before you can unlock the ability to make or upgrade slayer helmets. Also, until you complete the quest, you will only receive half the full amount of slayer points per assignment. Note that all rewards listed in this post are unlocked via the Slayer Rewards Store. Slayer Helmet The full slayer helmet is essential kit for all serious slayers, combining much of the specialist equipment needed to combat Gielinor's nastiest beasts with a damage and accuracy boost to your current mark. Today, it receives a well-deserved upgrade. Firstly, its base stats have been increased slightly. It now has armour and life points equivalent to an all-style level 10 item. Its 12.5% damage and accuracy boost against your currently assigned target remains. There are also three new options to upgrade it, unlockable through the Slayer Rewards Store. Each upgrade tier boosts the helmet's stats, bringing it in line with level 30, 50 and 70 gear, as well as boosting its damage and accuracy bonus each time - up to a total of 14% at the highest tier. The number of summoning scrolls that an enchanted slayer can hold also increases with each tier - up to 500 scrolls at the highest. Note that each tier must be unlocked consecutively, and has a Defence level requirement appropriate to its stats. Those of you with level 60 Crafting can also unlock the ability to fuse rings of slaying and ferocious rings to a full slayer helmet or its upgraded versions, granting the rings' teleportation abilities to the helmet. Once you've fused a ring to a full slayer helmet, you can add more rings to replenish the charges - up to 40 from rings of slaying and 30 from ferocious rings. Last, but not least, full and upgraded slayer helmets now enjoy the same functions as the enchanted gem given out by slayer masters, so it's more convenient to check your kills and contact your slayer master on the fly. Social Slayer There are some new rewards for social slayers too. with a buddy on a slayer trip to earn some co-op points is more beneficial and rewarding than ever. Take a look at the Social Slayer tab in the Slayer Rewards Store for ways to spend your points. You can unlock the ability to share teleports from the ring of slaying and ferocious ring (and from fused slayer helmets, of course) with your partner. Use one of these teleports while you're in a social slayer group and your partner will be prompted with the option to follow you. There's also the ability to share the benefits of protective slayer gear, meaning only one of you has to carry this essential kit. Note that your partner must meet any skill requirements of the equipment before they can benefit from it. You can also use your co-op points on recharges of rings of slaying, ferocious rings or fused slayer helmets. This is a great way to use up any spare points. Finally, there's a super-cute new ganodermic runt pet to unlock, as well as new skins for Freezy the strykewyrm. Go Forth and Slay! We hope that today's updates make the Slayer skill more accessible, and even more fun to train. Many of these suggestions came from the forums and - as always - we need your feedback to keep improving the game. Any ideas? Let us know in the Suggestions forum. Mod Ana and the RuneScape Team ---- How to Start: *If you haven't trained Slayer before, speak to Turael in Taverley for the basics. *Access the Slayer Rewards Store by right-clicking any slayer master and selecting 'rewards'. *Invite a friend to a social slayer group by using a ring of slaying or an enchanted gem on them, or by right-clicking on a ring of slaying, enchanted gem or fused slayer helmet. Requirements: *You must be a RuneScape member. * is required to create or upgrade slayer helmets. *55 Crafting is required to create or upgrade slayer helmets. *60 Crafting is required to fuse rings to slayer helmets. ---- In Other News * The Bird and the Beast world event has ended, with the forces of Armadyl victorious! Claim your remaining rewards from the faction quartermasters, and speak to Goutbones at Bandos's tower to replay the event's cutscenes. If you've missed the armour, it can be obtained as rare drops from minions of Armadyl and Bandos in the God Wars Dungeon, and the combat abilities can be claimed as rare drops from Kree'arra and General Graardor. * The Snapshot ability has had its damage updated. The first shot will deal 100-120% weapon damage (up from 33%-100%) and the second shot will deal 100-210% weapon damage (up from 33%-100%). * Snipe will now fire after 1.8 seconds (reduced from 3 seconds) and has had its damage adjusted to be lower but more reliable. It now deals 125%-166% weapon damage (previously 100%-210%). * Using a player-owned house armour stand to repair broken drygore gear now reduces the cost by up to 50%, depending on your Smithing level. * Pick up some retro Nex gear overrides in Solomon's Store today! Take a look at the patch notes for other updates released today.